Bay Warriors: Introductions
by purple909
Summary: This is a big world. There are more than just one group of clans out there. Welcome to The Bay. Here's your formal introduction. *Warning* Not the real stories! Just one-shots on the clans' camps.
1. Shinyfeather on Woodclan

**Shinyfeather on Woodclan**

Hey, there! Welcome to Woodclan! Well, just for a tour. Don't even think about taking any fresh-kill! That is reserved for Woodclan members only, no exceptions. My name is Shinyfeather, I'm the clan deputy here. Follow me up the broken plank onto the ship. Don't worry, it's sturdy!

Welcome aboard! This is our camp. As you can see, our camp is located on an old, large, and abandoned two-leg water monster. That pile of cubes is called the Cube Tower, which is where our leader, Wildstar, sits on when he has something to announce to our clan. Over to the left is the Nursery. Come on!

This is where the queens nurse and take care of their kits. Calm down, Specklekit! It's OK! This cat is with me. Yes, I'm sure she's not a spy for Bareclan! All righty then, lets head for the Apprentice's Den. It is right below the Nursery, keep up!

Nosepaw, Squirellpaw, and Tawnypaw are all out with their mentors training. This is where they sleep and talk about how 'great' they are at hunting and battling. Let's head over to the Medicine Cat's Den and see how Hollyflower is. Hurry up! Oh, looks like she's not in. She must be collecting herbs. Follow me to the Elder's Den!

Tawnypaw, what are you doing in here?! I can see that you're taking care of Spottedpelt's ticks! What did you do?! You know not to eat during hunting patrols! Well, when you're done there will be no supper for you tonight! Catch up, now! We're heading toward Wildstar's den, next.

Well, look up above you and you'll see a large, round basket. That is where Wildstar sleeps and sometimes acts as a lookout for unexpected battles. Thanks for taking the Woodclan tour! Just don't come back unless you're expected, we might attack you! Bye now!


	2. Silverspirit on Marshclan

**Silverspirit on Marshclan**

Hey there, my name is Silverspirit! Morningstar told me to show you around the camp! You've come at a perfect time, when the sun is just coming out! You can feel the dew on your paws, I just love it! This is our camp! It consists of many abandoned badger homes. It's actually quite comforta- what? I know you're on guard duty! Well, Firebelly, I see Morningstar decided to give the duty of introducing this cat to our camp to me. I don't know why she gave it to me, not to you and I don't know why she didn't share this with you. Let us pass! Come on, cat.

Just because Firebelly is deputy now, doesn't mean he has the same say as a leader! Firebelly has always been stubborn and bossy, but now he is double annoying! As I was saying, our camp is truly quite comfortable! On that stump is our fresh-kill pile. To the left is one of our extra secure dens. That den belongs to the elders, let's head there first.

Hello Crookedfoot, Blackclaw! Where is Squirellfeather so early this morning?! Oh, poor Squirellfeather. That earache is really bugging her. It's a good thing she went to see Mistyfang, again. I'm giving this cat a tour. I'm sure she wasn't ready to hear about all the ticks the apprentices find in your tail, Crookedfoot. We'll be going to the medicine cat den next, maybe we will see Squirellfeather along with Mistfang there! Follow me there!

Whoa, careful! Don't step on any of the herbs on the floor. Mistyfang gets angry when you mess with her supplies. Hey there, Squirellfeather! I suppose your ear isn't getting much better. How are you Mistyfang? This isn't a prisoner! I'm showing this cat around! Orders straight from Morningstar, really! Thank you. We'll be heading out now so we don't keep you from your work any longer. Bye, Squirellfeather!

Alright, let's go to the apprentice's den now. It's right through here. Here we are! Mosspaw, Bramblepaw! What do you two think you're doing?! I thought you two were to be on a patrol with Yellowfoot and Crowtail! Run quickly, before Firebelly finds that you aren't where you ought to be! Apprentices… I remember when Runningflower and I were just like that, chasing butterflies and pouncing on falling leaves. Speaking of which, follow me into the warrior's den!

That's good, all the warriors remembered where to go this morning! I could take nap right now! This needs some new moss, though, I'll have to take care of that later. Next, I'll show you where Morningstar makes announcements and ceremonies are held. Alright, let's go!

See where my tail is pointing? That is it! It is another tree stump. Speaking of our leader, let's go look at Morningstar's den! Follow me! Ahhh, this den is _super_ cozy! This is really nice moss! I wonder where Morningstar finds it. Only one den left! Let's go off to the nursery!

Go on, right through there. This is the most secure den! I love visiting the kits and the queens! Mother! This is my mother, Morningjay and this is Runningflower's mother, Stonepelt. Oh, and these are my sisters and brother! This is Redkit, Stonepelt's son. Bye guys! That's our camp! I hope you liked it for… whatever you wanted a look at for. Bye, now!


	3. Blackbelly on Bareclan

**Blackbelly on Bareclan**

Boo! Did I scare you? YES! No need to be scared though, it's just me! Stonestar sent me to give you a tour! The name is Blackbelly and don't wear it out! This cave is the Bareclan camp! Does it look spooky to you? I like it! Follow me!!!

See that hollowed out boulder? That is where Stonestar sleeps, it's theeee leader's den! Jump on top with me! Stonestar jumps up here when he has something to announce. He goes 'All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here below the Meeting Boulder!' Apparently when I say that, I sound just like Stonestar. Hurry, so they don't see us! In here!

That was close. As you probably saw, the cave branches off into other smaller caves. This is the medicine cat den. This is where Rabbitfoot and his medicinecat apprentice, Mistypelt, sleep. In that corner where my tail is pointing, is where they keep all the herbs. Alright lets sneak over to the elders den.

Hey guys! This is some cat Stonestar told me to give a Bareclan tour to. So how are you guys doing? That's great. Will you mention to Stonestar that you think I'm ready for an apprentice, please? Thank you soo much, I'll apprentice them great! I won't let you down! Lets head to the apprentice den, cat.

Smells just like it did when I was here! I used to mess around from moonhigh to moondown! Those were the days! Now I only mess around about half the day. Come on! Move your fur! To theeeeee warrior's den! Ahhhhh, this is where the other warriors and I sleep. This bedding is mine, and this bedding next to me is my best friend's, Speckingfur. She _always _follows the rules, especially if you compare the two of us!

Let's go see Berrykit, Fernkit, and Silverkit! They are Runningrain's kits. They are the most adorable balls of fur I've ever seen! I'm hoping to mentor one of them as my first apprentice. Catch up, now! Hello, Miss Runningrain! How are the kits today? I'm sure they will be made apprentices very soon! Hey, furballs!

I'll pick the four of you up some fresh-kill, how does that sound? Great! Let's head out to the pile! See it? It is right beside the boulder. That's our camp! I've got to take some mice back to the nursery, so, bye!


	4. Moonpaw on Tideclan

**Moonpaw on Tideclan**

You must be the cat Specklestar told me to give a Tideclan tour to. I've never given a tour before. My name is Moonpaw. This is my first ever duty as an apprentice! You can just follow me in this small hut through the broken down door. To your left is the fresh-kill pile, I think it is here so that the cats from hunting patrols don't have to drag the sea birds all the way up this old two-leg tall home. If you look up, there's a loft. That is where our medicine cat, Dappleleaf, stores her herbs and sleeps. Dappleleaf was born deaf, but her sense of smell is a lot keener than an average cat's. My best friend, Spottedpaw also sleeps up there. She is the medicine cat apprentice. Let's move on to the nursery, it's right under the first few stairs. Come on!

This is my mother, Hollywhisper. She just had to more kits! I love having brothers and sisters now! Oh, sorry we'll be quieter! Let's head to the warriors' steps. The warriors will sleep here on the sides of the staircase. The bedding is made of dried sea grass. If we go up a few more stairs we can see where I sleep!

These are the apprentice stairs! See where I'm pointing? That is the stair I sleep on. Hmmm, I think I should get new sea grass. I have to get new seagrass for my stair almost everyday. I have weird dreams and I tend to toss and turn a lot.

Let's head to the elder's stairs. Hello Jaycloud, hello Rainflower! I can't get ticks out of you now! No! I'm giving this cat a tour! Specklestar told me to, of course. I'll tell Volepaw to come get your ticks when I see him, OK? Come on, let's head up more stairs!

See where I'm sitting? This is where Specklestar sits and announces important things. I can come and listen now because I am an apprentice! Only cats who can catch their own prey can come to clan meetings by the Speaking Steps. If we go a little further up we can visit Specklestar.

Just a few more tail-lengths… here we are. Specklestar! Specklestar?! Specklestar must be out with Volepaw since I haven't seen either of them for a while today. This is the leader's den. He can even look out onto our whole territory to look for intruders and raids from other clans!

Well, that concludes the Tideclan tour! Just travel back down all the stairs. Head out Dappleleaf's den and past the fresh-kill pile. Thanks for coming! Oh, your welcome! I'm glad you enjoyed the tour!


End file.
